ポケモンの秘密： ポケモンの恐怖 PokeDex Secrets: Pokemon Horrors
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: For years, people had thought pokemon to be inoccent. But only the elders and those unlucky people know the truth. Because, this PokeDex is the first of its kind. For you will find the secret's and horror's in this special edition of the PokeDex. Rating is high K , Medium T, but since I'm 11, the rating is K , review if you want me to update.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't enter the desert!**_

_**Foolish Child!**_

_**I warned you!**_

_**A tip from a griever, conserve your energy.**_

You didn't understand, why so fearful of a mere desert route?

That was probably your death.

Route 111, A route that all elders of Fallarbor Town feared.

You found it stupid.

It was just a measly desert route that linked to route 13, 12, and Maulive City.

So why fear it?

You latched your Go-Goggles firmly over your eyes, securing its place.

Behind, a farmer stopped and stared at you with pity, and a woman holding a wicker basket filled to the brim with flowers tugged her daughter behind her.

It was annoying.

It looked like they were grieving your death.

Whatever, you might as well finish this trip early; they say the sandstorm is pretty rough.

And then you went ahead and into the route, the sandstorm hiding all traces of your being, as the Fallarbor Locals, closed their eyes, before continuing their lives, already forgetting you.

For you had secured your fate.

A while ago, some travelers had started following you.

Oh well, you thought. Let them be.

The sand dragged at your heels. Every step required extra effort, and sand kept on scratching your arms.

Your energy was depleting quickly, how the other travelers hadn't gotten tired you never knew; they kept their distance from you.

Small hints of movement followed you- the other travelers.

Your knees were buckling, and your lungs were filled with the treacherous dust, so you decided to take a rest and laid down on the floor, stretching your biceps, triceps, and legs.

A shadowy figure approached slowly, a fellow traveler, and you considered asking for some help.

"Excuse me-"

That was when you noticed more figures, seemingly creeping up on you in a group, blocking off all escape routes.

You watched too much cliché horror movies.

But…

You were sure that not all travelers would help one measly girl.

Oh well, you shrugged your shoulders, some people are just generous.

But as one figure tapped your shoulder, you realized they weren't travelers.

_Never, ever cross the desert at night. _

_A tap on the shoulder will be enough to inform you they have found you._

_See you at heaven._

_PokeDex Entry: If a traveler is going through a desert in the thick of night, Cacturne will follow in a ragtag group. The Pokémon are biding their time, waiting for the traveler to tire and become incapable of moving._


	2. Duskull

"I dare you to go into that house alone! Yelled my friend, Martha.

I swore in my heart, that after this, I will no longer be friends with Martha.

Martha lowered her voice until it was a soft whisper, her voice sounding serious, and leaned into my direction. "They say," she breathed into my ears, "that this house contains a poltergeist. The last owner's body was found in the shadows of the house, his body was perfectly fine. No injury, but a heart attack.."

She leaned back and looked both sides of the streets, her eyes lingered momentarily at the old, rusty house, as excitement shone in her eyes.

"But I don't believe it." She murmured "I know there's something going on in there, and," She gave me a pointed look, "You're going to make sure it's safe."

Naturally, I declined politely, and started walking away, but that girl was a cheer leader since she could walk, and I was only thirty kilos at age 9, so she grabbed my shirt a flipped me high. "No can do, newbie. Be proud, you're sacrificed for a good Sci-Fi reason. It will be all over Lavender Town, _**'Kayla Hamilton sacrificed her soul to save her new town!' **_aren't you happy!"

I was about to say that, no, _I wasn't ready,_ but the crazy girl dragged me to the door of the mansion and clicked the bell, before grasping the handle of the door, and opening it a tiny crack to fit my tiny body.

She gave me a crazy grin before throwing me into the darn house. _"Toodles!" _She yelled. _"It was nice meeting you Hamilton!"_ And she slammed the door shut behind her.

Now, I was left in the deep dark, alone with only the dust and some poltergeist in the house.

Gulp.

As I stood there, I remembered the last thing I said to my mother.

I had broken her mother's dying gift, and she was yelling at me, scolding me, I told her I hated her and that she was a liar, before storming out in the middle of the night to my only "friend", Martha.

My family (me and my mother) had just moved in to this town. And now I might die with my mom thinking I hated her, and nobody other than her remembering me.

Tears filled my eyes to the brim, as I sobbed silently.

I slowly sauntered into the nearest room, not noticing the dark thing following me, floating through the walls.

**"You've been a bad child, Kayla."** A robot voice floated through the air, I turned around gaping**, "So you must be punished,**" the voice belonged to a Duskull, its glare from its single scarlet eye could make even burly grown-ups freeze in utter fear. which had a cold smile gracing its lips, from its single scarlet eye makes even burly **grown-ups freeze in utter fear.**** "Come along, I must spirit you away."**

**A.N.**

_**PokeDex: **_

_**DUSKULL can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this POKéMON chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn.**_

_**DUSKULL wanders lost among the deep darkness of midnight. There is an oft- told admonishment given to misbehaving children that this POKéMON will spirit away bad children who earn scoldings from their mothers.A glare from its single scarlet eye makes even burly grown-ups freeze in utter fear. **_

_**It is a nocturnal POKéMON that roams about under the cloak of darkness.**_

_**Making itself invisible, it silently sneaks up to prey. It has the ability to slip through thick walls.**_

Review if you want me to update.


	3. Octrilley

**MONDAY, JUNE 23**

My Mom came up with this dumb idea that we should have some "Family Time"

She patiently explained to us that as a family we need to spend quality time together, and "spending quality time with your family encourages love, mutuality respect, bonding, and memory-filled childhoods for me (11), my big brother (14), and my little sister (6).

_I_patiently explained to _her_that she should STOP watching _Dr. Phil._

Unfortunately, she would hear nothing of it, and here we were, in a boat with no paddles.

Mainly, because my dad didn't figure out that a canoe required paddles until AFTER we got out on the water.

And then he got an attitude about the whole thing because HIS canoe didn't come with and paddles OR an ON/OFF switch (DUH!).

Suddenly, dad's face lit up, and he took off his shirt, tied it to a stick, and let it flow slowly in the wind.

It didn't exactly work out, and now we were floating in circles.

I was like, JUST GREAT.

Mom being an optimist, tried to cheer us up by singing 'Row, row, row the boat!'

That's when my big brother (Alex) totally lost it:

"MOM, has your reality check bounced?! Can't you see that we don't have any paddles? How are we supposed to ROW, ROW, ROW THE BOAT?!"

Mom just pursed her lips, frowned, and then continued singing in a HIGHER PITCH!

And my little sister (Bianca) kept on whining, I had to stop myself from strangling her.

She was whining nonstop about the stupidest of things…

"HEY, THAT FISHY IS STARING AT ME! MAKE IT STOP, DADDY! BAD FISHY! SHOO- SHOO."

Suddenly though, my sister knelt too far and fell into the water.

Moments later, and she still didn't pop her head out.

I stared at Alex, who stared at dad, who stared at mom, but my mom wasn't there.

I shivered, suddenly the place wasn't so loud, and I couldn't believe that my sister and mom disappeared.

They were probably playing a joke, I assured myself.

But both dad and Alex were gaping at me.

Something slimy and tight wrapped itself around my foot, at first it was only a simple tug, eich soon turned into frecious and tight tugs that probably cut my foot's blood circulation.

I couldn't react fast enough, to gasp a breathe of air to even scream. When I tried to pull away, a vacuum-like object tore at my skin.

A yellow cloud covered my body. Why couldn't I move?

Wait.

These are Stun Spores.

I could only lie helpless as my attacker ate me alive.

_**PokeDex Entry: Octillery grabs onto its foe using its tentacles. This Pokémon tries to immobilize it before delivering the finishing blow. If the foe turns out to be too strong, Octillery spews ink to escape. **_

**A.N.**

**This one is kinda long and the long story of how they came and what happened was not needed, but was there to give you a sense of security, make you laugh, the suddenly, the main character dies, you blink, then look over the story again.**

**I promise the next chapter will not be this long.**

**Review if you want more.**


	4. Driftloon

Dear Mommy,

Mommy, I know I've been bad.

And even though you told me to stay in the house, I was very bored, and broke out.

You told me not to play with the moving balloons.

But mommy… you never brought me a toy.

So I thought if I just caught one of these big balloons bunched together, you would let me own one.

I wanted one. Later I could separate them, I thought.

But mommy, don't scold me.

They lifted me into the air. I didn't want to let go. The balloons were so pretty. And even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I don't know why, Mummy. Something was manipulating me.

I don't want to let go, Mummy. I want to hold on, and wait till they go back to the Valley Windworks. But... I'm sleepy. Something was telling me to let go. If I let go, though, I'll be left on this strange place. But I have to let go soon.

Goodbye, Mummy... _I'm sorry_…

Your sorry daughter,

Lillian.

_PokeDex Entry: It is whispered that any child who mistakes Drifloon for a balloon and holds on to it could wind up missing._

**A.N.**

**I feel like crying! Please review for more, and submit a request.**

**This request was from** Tsaukpaetra**.**


	5. Yamask

I was walking down the street in my Halloween costume, a Yamask, minding my own business, till I found a pokeball rolling down the same street, it stopped at my feet, and I grabbed it.

My friend, Max, a male like me, was currently dressed like Spider Man, crawled up to me.

"Hey, look at that, a freebie!" He beamed at me, before grabbing it.

He looked up at me all serious and said, "You ever wonder if we could fit into pokeballs?"

I gave him a dumbfounded look, "Nope. Never did, never will."

"Well, let's find out right now!"

I didn't give it much thought until I was blinded by a bright, white light…

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

"Mom! Look! A Pokeball!"

"Oh dear! Someone must have lost it..."

I was woken up by disembodied voices. Opening my eyes, I see the inside of the Pokeball.

So it wasn't a dream?!

"Can I keep it, Mom? Please?"

"Alright, Mark. But if someone comes looking for it, you have to return it to them!"

"Alright! But if no one comes, can I keep this as my first Pokemon?"

"I'll think about it, honey."

At last! I can finally be free! As I felt the moist spring atmosphere again, I take a deep breathe, and say...

"Yamask!"

Wait. _No._ It couldn't be...

"Look how excited it is to be my Pokémon, Mom!"

_PokeDex Entry: Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry._

**A.N.**

**I just wondered 'What if?' and this was born!**

**Review for more.**


	6. Hypno

_**'The Pied Piper'**_

It was a story my mother used to tell me and my older sister, to make us afraid of going out alone in the middle of the night.

It is a myth, that centuries ago, the children here had all been hypnotized by some type of music while the adults were working.

5 year olds, 10, 15, and even 17 year olds marched into the forest, with glazed expressions, and disappeared, never to be seen again.

Of course, being children, we ignored our mother's rants and her quiet warnings and decided to investigate this myth.

So, the two of us, a ten year old and a thirteen year old with growing curiosity, walked into the forest at 12:00 PM sharp.

We probably shouldn't, but we didn't know that _he _was standing there, waiting for us.

Now we were lost, and tired, very sleepy too.

That was when we began to hear the voice/

It was very soft and lovely, and it was slightly hypnotizing.

It being a lullaby.

_Come little children come with me_

I watched with a dazed expression as my sister begin to stumble forward, and I followed her involuntarily.

_Safe and happy you will be _

_Away from home now let us ride_

_With Hypno you'll have so much fun_

The trees parted to reveal a cave.

_Oh little children please don't cry_

A yellow humanoid shape came out, it was holding a pendulum.

_Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly_

_Be free to frolic be free to play_

_Come with me to my cave to stay_

It started to walk around us coiling waves shaped like ropes around us.

_Oh little children please don't squirm_

_These ropes I know will hold you firm_

_Now look to me, the pendant calls_

He put his pendulum in front of me, and slowly waved it back in forth. And he put his other hand up and his pointer finger mimicked the motion, I didn't look at him, I could hear my mother yelling our names.

_Back and forth your eyelids fall_

_Oh little children you cannot leave_

He smirked, as his eyes shone with amusement as I struggled.

_For your families will grieve_

_Minds unraveling at the seams_

_Allowing me to haunt their dreams_

Tears started to fall down my face.

_Do not wail and do not weep_

_It's time for you to go to sleep_

As my eyes closed, I swore I saw a bright light coming from the forest, a wailing feminine voice coming from it.

_Little children you were not clever_

_And now you'll stay with me forever_

**"Last Monday, two children were lost in the forest."**

**"We have found markings on the floor of the forest, near a cave."**

**"The police searched the cave and found one of the two children, aged 13, unconscious on the floor, markings on her body as if she was tied with a rope was seen on her."**

**"Unfortunately, she was beyond the help of the parmedics."**

**"It was 1:00 AM that she passed away."**

**"The other one, a boy aged 10, was not found."**

**"Please call 900-456-345 if you see the boy."**

_PokeDex Entry: It carries a pendulum-like device. There once was an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized. _


	7. Banette

It was her favorite doll.

She carried it every where, to her bed, to the mall, to the salon, to parties.

She loved it to bits.

So she vowed to take her with her on her journey.

The doll was old and slightly weird with it's peircing blue eyes.

But that's what made her unique, she'd say.

But years past, and her taste matured, so she got interested in other dolls, with fancy dresses and golden tresses.

So she threw it away.

It lay in the dumpster for a long time, surrounded by trash bags and food wrappers. Not where it belonged, not at all.

Slowly, it changed.

Slowly, the arms twitched, fingers turned to claws as it clawed into the trash bags. Its eyes were an angry red, the zipper-mouth turning into an angry scowl.

The doll rose from the dumpster, ready to find that little girl who threw it away.

^.^.^.^

It peered into her window, only to scowl in disgust at the litter of dolls on the carpet.

It stared at her owner, she'd grown.

Talking on the phone, the owner was oblivious to the bannete standing behind her.

" Yeah, tomorrow's my tenth birthday! I'm gonna start my journey with chimchar, or maybe piplup."

So she didn't care about throwing her doll away.

So she didn't care about her promise to her old doll.

Never mind.

The banette crawled up to her _owner._

She wouldn't have to break, because she won't be here to go without banette_._

_The girl would never, ever abandon her dolls ever again._

* * *

**Pokedex: **

**An abandoned plush doll became this Pokémon. They are said to live in garbage dumps and wander about in search of the children that threw them away.**

A.N.

Reveiw for more.


End file.
